Master Chief watches Revenge of the Sith
by bulziguy
Summary: What happens when Master Chief watches Revenge of the Sith? Will he go and brag or will he go on a rampage. Chapter 2 is done.
1. MC Watches Star Wars

Disclaimer I do not own Halo or Star Wars period you can count this as a Crossover but I'm not that sure.

"Star Wars Theme song" "Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun" sang Master Chief.

"Chief would you stop that it's getting really annoying!" yelled Cortana at the top of her lungs. "Fine…" said Master Chief sarcastically.

A couple of Hours later.

"Cortana that was the best movie ever, but you had to interrupt its holiness. Well anyway… Want to play 'Hungry Hungry Hippy'?" requested Master Chief.

"What the heck is 'Hungry Hungry Hippy'?" asked Cortana. "Well its- oh my gosh" yelled Master Chief. Master Chiefs starts shacking like he is having a seizure. "Master Chief what are you doing now?" a puzzled Cortana asked.

Inside Master Chief's head something snaps, his sanity. Master Chief thought he was going into the Star Wars universe. "Oh my gosh were am I? Am I in the Star Wars universe?" asked Master Chief stupidly. "No…" Cortana was about to say.

"Wait a minute you look like Cortana, an AI from were I come from." exclaimed Master Chief. "But…" said Cortana. "I will call you Sexy Babe who I want to Fu-" said Chief.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Cortana. "You better not finish that sentence!" yelled Cortana even more.

"Wow you have the same attitude as her to." Said the Chief sarcastically. "Well I'm going to leave" said the Chief.

At the Arbiters Part of the ship.

"Arbiter your red and green energy swords are finished for your Christmas stand." said Zoupee.

"Thank you, I hope Master Chief doesn't steal the swords this year…" said Arbiter with a hint of hope.

"Hey cool green and red lightsabers! I'm going to take one!" yelled Master Chief with excitement.

On the new Ship built for new Spartans in training.

"I hope Master Chief will like this new ship we built named after the Spartans." said Lieutenant Dopehigh.

"Why did we build it like a big ball with a dent in the top, and why is it gray?" asked the marine very puzzled.

"I don't know it was cool earlier, and we haven't put the paint on yet." said Lieutenant Dopehigh.

That is the First chapter tell me what you think will happen.


	2. Spartan Death Star Massacre

Disclaimer I do not own Halo or Star Wars period you can count this as a Crossover but I'm not that sure.

"Oh man, Master Chief you better give me those energy swords back!" yelled the Arbiter. "What did you say Jar Jar Binx?" asked Master Chief. "What! That is an insult, I am no retarded alien that sticks his tongue in things! yelled the Arbiter.

"Oh..! Give me back my swords! Do you remember what happened last year?" yelled the Arbiter. "You mean in my universe right? Well let's, see last year I stole the Arbiters swords, and ended up destroying the set. I also managed to kill 2 Hunters, 3 Elites, and 9 Grunts, that's about it Jar Jar." Explained Master Chief "Stop calling me that! Ahhh!" yelled the Arbiter.

"Do you also remember what happened last Easter?" asked the Arbiter. "Oh yeah that was fun. It was also a very sad day to though." said Master Chief in a weird voice. "Yes it was sad." said the Arbiter.

"It was your entire fault. Flash Back It was the summer of 49 me and my friends were smoking weed…" said the Arbiter. "Wait what does this have to do with what were talking about?" asked Master Chief.

"Oh sorry wrong flashback, well I was setting up my Easter stand. I couldn't find eggs so I used plasma grenades and painted them." said the Arbiter. "When I went away you and Yayap Jr. played toss the egg. It was no ordinary egg it wasn't even an egg it was my plasma grenade! yelled the Arbiter. "You through it to him and it stuck to his hand! He blew up, and his father was one of the most respected grunts of all!" Arbiter explained to Master Chief.

"Okay Jar Jar, but that wasn't you. You are not Arbiter, you are Jar Jar. Jar Jar!" exclaimed Master Chief. "Stop calling me that! Ahhh! Just Leave!" yelled the Arbiter.

"Fine you big grouch!" yelled Master Chief. "Hey what the heck is that? Oh my Gosh. It's the Death Star. I'm glad I have these lightsabers. Now were do I get a ship?" asked Master Chief. "Oh there is one right there!" said Master Chief excitedly.

On the Death Star.

"Wow I wonder why we built a ship for training Spartans?" asked a marine. "Because Reach was destroyed, you moron!" yelled Lieutenant Dopehigh. "Oh yeah" said the marine.

"I don't know, but I don't care" said a Black armoured Spartan. "Master Chief has Pink Underwear" yelled many White armoured Spartans. "Step 1!" yelled the Black armoured Spartan. "Oh my gosh! Its Darth Vader, and some Storm Troopers are coming. I will do what Obi-wan could never do. Kill, Darth, Vader. Ahhh!" yelled Master Chief.

"Hey it's Master Chief he- ahhh." a bloodcurdling cry was heard the from Black armoured Spartan. As Master Chief cut them up. "What the? What is Master Chief doing?"asked Lieutenant Dopehigh.


End file.
